


Поцелуй

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Lara Croft/Jacob (Tomb Raider)
Kudos: 9





	Поцелуй

Он смотрит на нее так ласково, словно бы за считанные дни из-за нее не было уничтожено наследие, служившее Потомкам домом на протяжении сотен лет — от этого должно быть больно, но Лара хватается за тепло губ Якова как за спасительный островок щемящего не-одиночества, длящегося всего какое-то крошечное мгновение посреди хаоса. Большие ладони Якова на ее щеках, этот спонтанный поцелуй, вырванный у неизбежности, неожиданный для обоих, печатью горит на губах — другого такого у них не будет, они оба знают это, и тем горчее тянет в горле. Им не по пути и никогда не было — Яков прожил слишком долго, чтобы не знать, что с любым можно найти общие цели, язык и интересы. Но не более. В точке, где Лара освобождает Долину от Тринити и находит Источник, их пути разойдутся навсегда.

Поэтому Лара не разрывает поцелуя так долго, как только может.

Над пепелищем вьются светлячками искры — когда они коснутся земли, все будет уже кончено.


End file.
